Without you
by pine app
Summary: what if Katy didn't die but she isn't exactly alive what would eddies behaviour be like what if there was no song writing contest would Loren and Cameron get together or Mel and Adam
1. prologue

This is my first fan fiction so be nice I decided to write after reading most of the Hollywood fan fiction. I am absolutely in love with Hollywood heights I may die if there isn't a second season so I hope you like my fanfic I will warn grammar obsessed people English isn't my best subject I warned you so I don't want to hear about words spelt wrong.

Prologue 

Loren

Loren Tate's life was hard her dad left when she was 4 it forced her to grow up quickly as she need to be the for her mom who would cry at night after he left because she spent so much time keep her mum from crying and make her smile. She never cried herself she learned to be strong for mum and just keeps it bottled up. She's has never recovered from the pain after he left. She is very insecure she thinks she isn't good enough for anyone as the man who was supposed to love her more than anything left her. She fears if she falls for anyone they will do the same. She has really bad stage fright which also stems from her father leaving. After he left her mum struggled with paying the bills. But now they have recovered her mum works at a clinic as office manager and she works at a café called aroma. She has a very loud best friend Mellissa or mighty Mel they been friends forever and tell each other everything she also very close with her friend Brooke. She also has a boyfriend named Cameron has blonde hair and blue eyes they have been dating for about three months now.

Eddie

Eddie Duran is a rock star with millions of fans. He has two rock stars parents or had when he was eighteen his mom and dad where in an car accident and ever since Katy, his mother, has been in a coma the doctors have recommended to Max, Katy's husband and Eddie's dad to pull the plug as the believe she will never wake up. Eddie and Max both said they will never give up Katy as she is a fighter and they know she would never give up on them because of all this Eddie has contracted a drinking problem he is out every night hooking up with random chicks and drinking so much he doesn't even remember the names the next morning. His manger Jake isn't happy about this or his _publicist Brooke she isn't having fun clean up his mess Eddie finds her really annoying because she's only 17 and his entire career basically lies in her hands she's still in high school even she could of gradated years ago she one of damn geniuses he is really pissed at because she known him forever and always tell him like it is and he can't even fire because he knows deep down she's right._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Setting west valley charter (Loren's high school)

Loren Mel and Brooke are outside at lunch

**Brooke looking at her phone:** DAMN YOU

**Loren concerned: **what's wrong?

**Brooke angrily: **my damn client can't keep it in his pants I am starting to get sick of clean up his mess 

**Loren confused:** why don't you just quit 

**Brooke:** he's like a brother do me and he's just trying to deal with some stuff a just wish he grow up and realize this way isn't working

**Loren: ** oh

**Mel: **who is it?

**Brooke: **you know I can't tell you that I will never hear the end of it

**Loren: **so we know him then

**Brooke: **definitely

**Loren pouting: **tell us

**Brooke: **no

**Mel: **please

**Loren: **yeah please

**Brooke laughing then stops and gives them a serious look: **no

**Loren:** fine

**Brooke: **I have to go and deal with this if I am not back would get me the history notes

**Mel: **sure. But we will get it out of you

**Brooke chuckles:** no you won't I'm unbreakable

Brooke leaves 

**Loren: **I wonder who it is

**Mel: **I hope its Ryan gosling

**Loren chuckles: **You have a problem?

**Mel: **you can't blame me for wanting to crawl all over him he is super sexy and I may have a problem but it is at bad as you and Eddie Duran

**Loren: **shut up cam is coming over

**Mel**: now there someone else I wouldn't mind crawling all over

**Loren: **SHUT UP

**Mel: **right he yours

**Loren: **hey cam

**Cameron kissing her on the cheeks: **hey lo,

**Mel: **hey cam

**Cameron waves at Mel and sits down: **what are you guys doing

**Mel: **just talking about Loren wanting to crawl all over you

**Loren blushing: **MEL!

**Loren lying: **we were actually taking about the history assignment

**Cameron confused: **oh

**Mel trying to hold back laughter: **yeah that's what we were talking about

**Cameron feeling smart: **Loren

**Loren: **yeah

**Cameron: **we don't have a history assignment

**Mel: **CAUGHT

Setting random chick house

Eddies POV

Thoughts

_Were they hell am I? Why does my head feel like a truck ran over it? What the happen last night? Brooke is going to kill me! well I'm in a room I don't recognize there is clothes every apart from on me so I guess I can figure out what happened. Maybe I can seek out? No Brooke will definitely kill me I have to tell her so she can deal with this mess. _

**Eddie picks up his phone and text Brooke Eddie gets dressing and goes to kitchen to find a blond woman talking on the phone about a modelling gig the woman notices Eddie **

_Eddies thoughts _

_I have no clue what her name is crap I should off just snuck out I would have to deal with this then. How long have I been standing here I should say something _

**Eddie awkwardly**: hi

**Woman confused by his awkwardness: **hi, do you want some coffee?

**Eddie: **coffee sound great

**Woman pours some coffee and hands it to Eddie **

**Eddie finishes his coffee: **well I should go

**Woman: **why –

The woman was cut off by a knock at the door she goes to answer it

**Person:** hi I'm Brooke eddies publicist

**Woman: **hi I'm


	3. Chapter 2

The woman was cut off by a knock at the door she goes to answer it

**Person:** hi I'm Brooke Eddie's publicist

**Woman:** hi I'm Chloe, Chloe Carter. Would you like to come in?

**Brooke sarcastically: **I would love to

Brooke's thoughts 

_Actually I would rather be back at school pretending to listen to Mr Mathews than here. Look at the Chloe chick she said five words to me and I already don't like he. The bimbo has the crazy eyes this isn't going to be pretty I mean really Eddie used to have such great in woman but ever since the car accident it has completely faded I don't even want to look at Eddie I'm pissed and his puppy dog face isn't getting him out of this time._

**Chloe: **so your Eddie's publicist well Eddie is in the kitchen how can we help you

**Brooke:**_ (__Did she just say WE crap I knew this isn't going to be pretty)"_The real question Chloe is what can I help you front row tickets, signed CD, meeting with a move producer or the most used option a big stack a cash.

**Chloe**: (_the bitch is trying to shut me up well sorry darling it isn't that easy though a meeting with a movie producer could go I long way to helping my acting career) _"I don't know what you mean."

**Brooke frustrated:**_ (does she think I'm stupid) _look Blondie I'm not stupid or easily manipulated so don't play dumb with me. I have dealt with thousands of skinny little bitches like you. By the way men like curves only dogs like bones. So which one do you want I saw flinch when I said meeting with a movie producer

**Chloe is pissed and she screams at Brooke: **how dare you talk to me like that get the hell out of my house

**Brooke:** "I was right Eddie taste has gone down so how about 5.30 pm tomorrow Osborne sliver can fit you in"

**Chloe getting irritated**: look I get what you are doing her buying me off so I won't tell the press about Eddie but me and Eddie had a real connection I think it was love at first sight

**Brooke fell on the floor laughing:** love **ahaha** at **hahaha** first **ahahahaha** sight **hahahahaha** that's priceless

_**After getting her composure back she stands up and calls Eddie into the living room **_

**Brooke asking Eddie: **what's her name?

**Eddie: **(_crap I have no Idea I think it begins with a M or an A crap I'm so getting slapped again) __**after giving up trying to figure it out he scratched the back of his head let of a breath he didn't realize he was holding and said**_I don't know Brooke it's too early for this

**Brooke slightly pissed but trying to remain calm**: it is almost 1 o' clock

**Chloe:** the time is all you got from that we just slept together and doesn't remember my name

**Brooke:** so will I set up that meeting with Osborne or what

**Chloe:** 5.30 was it

**Brooke getting papers from her bag:** yeah you just have to sign these first

**Chloe gives Brooke a questioning look **

**Brooke**: it's a contract that says if you tell the press anything you pay fine of 10 million dollars so keep your mouth shut and we are cool or and if you pregnant it also mean you cannot keep Eddie away from the baby

**Chloe signing:** oh one of those contracts

**Brooke:** ok Eddie were leaving remember 5:30

**Brooke hands Eddie a hat and sunglasses and they get into Brooke's car **

**Eddie: **look I'm not in the mood for a lecture so leave it ok

**Brooke remains silent and just keeps her eyes on the road **

**Eddie: **you're really not going to lecture me

**Brooke emotionless: **no

**Eddie: **why

**Brooke: **because Eddie I tried of repeating myself it is having no effectI just don't have the energy anymore

**Eddie confused: **energy for what

**Brooke: **the energy to believe in you. Face it Eddie you have given up on yourself and just cant

**Eddie more confused: **just can't what

**Brooke: **I… I have …. I give up on you Eddie form now on your responsible for your own actions I quit

**Eddie shocked: **you what … you can't quit

**Brooke:** why because were basically brother and sister

**Eddie: **YES

**Brooke: **you really don't get it the person sitting beside me isn't my brother! You were wearing those clothes 3 days ago I can smell the whiskey off you and cheap perfume you have meaningless sex what happen to the Eddie who wanted the first person he MADE LOVE to. To be the last

**Eddie angrily:** he grew up

**Brooke chuckles: **sure.

**Eddie changing the subject: **where are we going?

**Brooke: **don't know about you but I'm going back to school I have I math test

They pull up at west valley charter

**Eddie:** so what about me

**Brooke:** like I said I quit what you do is up to you now get out of my car

**Eddie get out of car I decides to walk to his spot **

**Brookes runs up to Eddie **

**Brooke: **oh Eddie I almost forgot I went to see your Katy the other day the doctor said she has more brain activity now

**Eddie confused: **what does that mean?

**Brooke: **it means they think she can hear what's going on around her

**Eddie worried:** how long has she been able to hear?

**Brooke confused:** about two weeks. Why? 

**Eddie lying: **no reason

**Brooke: **sure! Oh and if you're going bar hoping change and shower first yer smell terrible

**Eddie: ** I thought you were taking care of me anymore

**Brooke irritated: **I'm not I'm taking care of LA your stinking up the place

**Eddie walks away and Brooke goes to math **

Setting Brooke's car after school

Loren Mel and Brooke

**Loren: **That pre-cal test was so simple

**Mel: **was not

**Brooke sadly: ** yeah it was

**Loren worried: **what's wrong

**Brooke: **nothing

**Mel worried: **Brooke

**Brooke blinking back tears: **nothing I swear

**Loren: **were your friends we can tell when something's up

**Brooke lying: ** I swear nothings up

**Mel: **pull over

**Loren: **why

**Mel: **because I said so Brooke pullover

**Brooke knows not argue with Mel: **fine

**Mel: **know really Brooke what wrong

**Brooke breaks down in tears: **

**Loren hugs her and Mel hugs both of them **

**Brooke laughs:** thanks guys I love you too

**Mel trying to lighten the mood:** how could not you love us were brilliant right Lo? 

**Loren giggling: **right

**Mel pulls back from the hug then Loren does: **

**Loren: **now do you want to talk about

**Brooke wiping away tears: **I quit

**Loren shocked:** really?

**Mel: **yeah didn't you say he was like a brother

**Brooke crying again:** he is that's why I did it I could watch him destroy his life anymore

**Loren: **he really means a lot to you

**Brooke wiping away tears: **yeah

**Mel: **the he's an idiot. He had an epic woman looking out for him and he blew it

**Loren: **she right

**Brooke finally wiped away all the tears: **I kind of feel bad for him

**Mel:** why?

**Brooke: **because Jake is going to kill him when he find out I quit

**Loren: **who's Jake?

**Brooke: **his manager

**Mel: **oh well he has it coming

**Brooke starts laughing:**

**Loren: **what so funny

**Brooke: **you got all of this from me saying yeah it was

**Loren: **that's how well we know you now drive milkshakes are on me

**Brooke: **the café

**Mel: **du

**After they go to the café Brooke leaves Mel and Loren home and goes back to her condo **

Eddies POV

_Eddie lifts up his shirt and smells it Brooke's right that's bad ok I shower and change then go to the meeting with Jake. Shit Jake is going to kill me when he finds out about Brooke _

Setting: Jake's office

**Jake: ** hello superstar

**Eddie chuckles: **hey Jake and before you ask no I don't have any new songs

**Jake: ** well I need some the label has been breathing down my neck

**Eddie irritated: **I don't want to get into this Jake. I can't force I hit song so tell the label to wait

**Jake: **I get it Eddie but the label aren't going to stop they have been waiting forever

**Eddie really irritated and itching for a drink: **I have togo. oh and Brooke quit

**Jake: **BROOKE WHAT Eddie get back here

_Eddie thoughts _

_Just keep walking I really need a drink my hands are shaking I'm starting to sweating the headache I have had all day is even worse crap where the bin that tastes disgusting I hate thrown up it is the worst feeling ever. Ok the nearest bar is three blocks away five blocks. Crap! no its three blocks _

Eddies POV

6 hour later and 3 bottles of whiskey

_Thoughts _

_Where the hell am I? Is that I black van? Crap! The paparazzi hide! Eddie hide!_

Setting: Loren's house

Loren's POV

_Thoughts_

_I hope Brooke is ok that guy must really be an ass because that girl never gives up she is a fighter a kind of feel bad for the guy he must be beating himself up pretty bad being he lost an amazing friend like Brooke I wonder who he is? Was that door who would be knocking now it 2 in the morning my the banging it is probably Mel I opened the door and before I could look or say anything the door was shut and I was pressed against the wall there is a hand over my mouth so I can't scream. My mind is repeating one question. Am I going to die?_


	4. Chapter 3

**for those who are wonder why I have add 3 chapter in one night it is because I have no life and I'm not tried so I can see I four tonight maybe a fifth told you I have no life outside of my laptop **

**Person: **I'm …I'm not …g..goin..going to …h-hurt …you

**Loren's thought is he serious he has me pinned to a wall and he wants me to believe he doesn't want to hurt me:**

**Person: **ok… I'm g..going to take my..h… hand away and ..and..you're not going to s..S... scream ok **He slowly takes away his hand **

**Loren screams: **HEL-

**Person he puts her hand over her mouth again:** I'm s..s..sorry ok I.. g..get it y your s..s.. scared but..t ..I ju..just need s..s..somewhere to h-hide ** he slowly removes his hand and backs away from the girl **

**Loren scared:** hi

**Person laugh then pulls down his hood and removes his glasses: **hi I'm E-Eddie, E-ddi-e D-ur-an 

**Loren shocked : **I'm Loren Tate** Loren's thoughts is Eddie Duran really standing my living room or I'm I dreaming I better pinch myself when he isint watching **

**Eddie: **lor..en .t..Tate I..i ..like..

**Loren piched herself it hurt like hell this isn't a dream this really happening still shocked that Eddie Duran is in the house: **thanks

**Eddie she hasn't freaked out yet: **c.. I h..have sss..s. some coffeee

**Loren: **sure

**Eddie:** T..t..thanks

**Loren makes the coffee and hands it to him and turns to make herself something else :**

**Eddie confused and still I bit tipsy but sobering from the coffee: **w.w..what ya d..d. doing

**Loren: **making tea

**Eddie confused:** Tea?

**Loren: **yeah it's my mom's cure for everything

**Eddie laughs: "**my mom's is chicken soup or was" **Eddie tries to blink away tears**

**Loren: **oh Eddie** she puts her hand on Eddies and it sends shivers down her spine **

**Eddie's thoughts this girls is so different tea, she hasn't tried to hit on me or throw herself at me and she beautiful her hair falls perfectly her legs are super sexy but those eyes are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen hazel is my official favourite colour then she put her hand on mine to comfort me and the second her skin touched mine it sent shivers down my spine and put butterflies in my stomach I never felt anything like this before:**

**Loren**: I know we just met but if you want some to talk to someone I'm here

**Eddie smiles at the concern in her eyes: **thanks but I'm good for now

**Loren:** ok **she removes her hand from Eddie and already misses the contact **

**Eddie's thoughts she took her hand away from mine and I already miss the contact I need to find I way to touch her again:**

**Loren yawns:** I'm going to have trouble getting up tomorrow

**Eddie: **sorry my fault do you want me to leave **Eddie's thoughts please say no please say no **

**Loren:** no I mean only if you want to

**Eddie smiles in relief : **no I'm good here

**Loren smiles: **so who were you hiding from?

**Eddie: **the paparazzi

**Loren:** oh is that really as bad as people say

**Eddie:** it is worse there always prying into everything and make things look different than what they are

**Loren mockingly: **that sounds tough awe poor rock star

**Eddie pretending to be hurt: **are you mocking me Miss Tate

**Loren joking: **no I wouldn't do such a thing

**Eddie and Loren both laugh: **

**Loren: **but really is it that bad

**Eddie: **yeah there are good points too

**Loren: ** I guess all the girls who love you would be one of them

**Eddie laugh:** yeah that's one

**Loren:** Are there any more bad points

**Eddie: **there is one more bad point my record label keep pressuring me do write new song but they don't get that is just not that easy

**Loren: **I get that just remember not force it the lyrics will come when they come

**Eddie confused:** you write songs

**Loren blushing: ** Yes. No. Maybe.

**Eddie laughs: **those are your options so which one is it

**Loren: **I kind of write songs but there not really that good

**Eddie excitedly:** can I hear one?

**Loren uncomfortable: **no I wouldn't want to make your ears bleed

**Eddie sees her tense up and changes the subject: **any other song writing tips

**Loren:** no just remember inspiration will come when it comes just be ready for it

**Eddie yawns: **thanks

**Loren: **I think I better go to bed I have school tomorrow

**Eddie: **oh which school do you go to?

**Loren: **west valley charter why?

**Eddie: **west valley charter isn't that a high school

**Loren confused: **yes it is

**Eddie: **how old are you?

**Loren: **18 why?

**Eddie shocked: **you're just so mature for your age

**Loren yawns:** thanks

**Eddie: **that yawn is my cue to go

**Loren walks him to the door he is but to leave when he goes back to ask Loren a question **

**Eddie: **would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?

**Loren**: I barely know youEddie plus I have a boyfriend

**Eddie: **we just talk for like an hour and being you put your boyfriend second on that statement makes me think you would happily dump him for me. Bye for now miss Loren Tate but I will warn you I will get that date

**Loren: **just you keep thinking that

**Eddie: **I'm telling you Tate I will get the date

**Loren laughs: **bye Eddie

**Eddie smiles: **see you didn't say no that time I'm half way the there. **Eddie leaves**

**Loren slide's down the door **

Loren's thoughts

that was weird wait did Eddie Duran international superstar just ask me out and I said no Loren snap out of you have I boyfriend Mel is never going to believe this **Loren's yawns again **I better go to bed wait it is almost four in the morning where's mum

**So should Eddie try again for a date or give up like Brooke **

**will Mel believe Loren and how will Cameron lorens boyfriend take eddies surprise**

**but the most important question is where the is nora I'm really it four in the morning **


	5. Chapter 4

Setting: West Valley Charter The next day (Lunch time)

**Loren:** should we sit outside or-

**Loren was cut off my noise coming from the courtyard they go outside to find at a crowd of people **

**Brooke: **I don't know what's going on but this can't be good

**Mel grabs Loren and Brooke's hand and pulls them to the front of the crowd: **let's find out

**Loren: **NO

**Brooke: **I may die

**Mel: **is… is IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING

**Loren and Brooke just nod:**

Nora's POV the night before

**Nora: **I need to go it is almost 3 Loren going to notice I'm gone

**Person pulls her back to bed:** no she won't. She is eighteen right?

**Nora: **yeah

**Person: **well she probably not even home yet

**Nora:** no Loren is home

**Person: **you sound so sure

**Nora:** it is a school night Loren's already asleep

**Person: **your daughter sounds like an angel

**Nora proudly: **she is now I really need go 

**Person:** fine. **He kisses her. **oh but can I want to meet Loren sometime

Eddie's Penthouse: in the morning

_Eddies thoughts _

_I need my headache tablets, wait I'm in my own bed and I don't have I headache. That's right the coffee at Loren's sobered me up. Loren is amazing she so beautiful it took everything in me not to kiss her last night it didn't help that those lips kept staring at me and she gave me butterflies when she touched my hand I still can't believe she turned me down no one's ever done that before just proves how different she wants to know me. Loren Tate just gave me an idea for a song._

**Eddie goes to the piano and start writing **

I'm good at wasting time

I think lyrics need rhyme

After he wrote down those lyrics there was a knock at the door

**Eddie scared: **hey there Cara was it 

**Person angrily: ** no it is Chloe **storms in and sits down **

**Eddie now terrified: **sor..ry I will rem..emberrr next time

**Chloe smiles:** next time

**Eddie thoughts crap Brooke is right these chick are nut bags:** didn't you get I meeting with Oz

**Chloe:** oh sweetie I was just saying so the teeny popper would leave us alone

**Eddie gulping:** oh well I'm work at the minute so you need to leave

**Chloe:** why would I do that I will be quite?

**Eddie:** I just like to work alone

**Chloe: **oh I get that I will be back later to take you to dinner **kisses him on the cheek and leaves **

_**Eddie thoughts oh that is so not ending well:**_

**Eddie goes back to this piano and continues to write his new song **

And you're not asking

But I'm trying to grow a moustache

**I know it is kind of short but a needed a cliff hanger so this to ask while you wanting for the next chapter **

**What happened at school?**

**Will Eddie finishes his new song **

**What about Chloe will she keep coming back or vanish **

**What about Nora who's is she in bed with max or don or Jake and will they get to meet Loren **


	6. Chapter 5

Setting: West Valley Charter The next day (Lunch time)

_Loren's thoughts _

_There was Eddie Duran standing holding a sign with my name. Everybody is looking at me I'm positive I am blushing I can feel the heat in my cheeks. Ow who just pushed me? _

**Eddie smiling: **Hey Loren

**Loren still blushing (confused): **hey Eddie. what are you doing here?

**Eddie: **I warned I would get that date Tate

**Loren smiles:** and I told you that I have a boyfriend

**Crowd of people:** dump him

**Eddie smirking: **not for long but I didn't come here to deal with the boyfriend problem

**Loren confused: **then why are you here? 

**Eddie smirking: **you said you barely know me I'm here to fix that.

**Eddie lifts up a guitar and starts to play **_introducing me Nick Jonas _

I-I'm good at wasting time,  
I think lyrics need to rhyme,  
And you're not asking,  
But I'm trying grow a moustache.

I eat cheese,  
but only on pizza, please,  
and sometimes on a homemade quesadilla  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me.

And I, I really like it  
when the moon looks like a toenail  
And I love you when you say my na-a-ame.  
If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's  
A part of me that shows,  
If we're close gonna let you see,  
Everything  
But remember that you asked for it.  
I'm trying to do my best, to impress  
But it's easier to let you  
Take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,  
and my heart,  
Well you asked for it.  
For your perusing  
at times confusing,  
slightly amusing,  
Introducing me

Do-do do-do-do-do-do

Do-do do-do-do-do-do

La-da-da-da la-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da

I never trust a dog to watch my food  
And I like to use the word "dude" as a noun or an adverb or an adjective  
And I, I've never really been into cars  
I like really cool guitars and superheroes  
And cheques with lots of zeros on them  
I love the sound of violins and making someone smi-i-ile

If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you theres  
A part of me that shows,  
If we're close gonna let you see,  
Everything  
But remember that you asked for it.  
I'm trying to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you  
Take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,  
My heart,  
Well you asked for it.  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Possibly amusing,  
Introducing Me.

Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
So be careful when you ask next ti-i-i-ime.

So, if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you theres  
A part of me that shows,  
If we're close gonna let you see,  
Everything  
But remember that you asked for it.  
I'm trying do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you  
Take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,  
My heart,  
Well you asked for it.  
For your perusing,  
at times confusing,  
hopefully amusing,  
Introducing Me.

Do-do do-do-do-do-do

Do-do do-do-do-do-do

Introducing me.

**Loren smiling:** the moon never looks like a toenail

**Eddie: **that is all you go-

**Eddie was cut of my a when some came up and punched him the face **

**Loren shocked**: Cameron

**Eddie chuckles:** you must be Loren's boyfriend **stands up and put his hand out **"I'm Eddie nice to meet you. Loren has told me so much about you. She did forget to bring up the right hook"

setting: The hospital Katy's room later in the day

Max's thoughts

_She always looks so peaceful laying there like she's just sleeping I would believe that but she always drooled in sleep she would get so embarrassed it would get everywhere she is so cute when she embarrassed her cheeks go all red she always tries to hide face._

_**Doctor interrupts his thoughts**_

**Doctor: **sorry for interrupting me Duran

**Max:** no it's fine and call me Max

**Doctor: **well Max the test results came back and there isn't any change in her condition apart from minor brain activity when she hears something

**Max hopeful:** Does that mean she is improving

**Doctor: **technically yes but it really just means her brain can register sounds but it is impossible to tell if her brain can even make sense of what is begin registered

**Max sadly:** well thank you. Can I ask you something?

**Doctor: **of course

**Max:** if that was you were in my place what would you do?

**Doctor: **I really don't know I would think two years of debating to let your wife go is very painful and I would think part of you feels you should let her move on but saying that I feel I should also tell you what I tell my kids nothing is impossible.

**Max:** Thank you and I agree that anything is possible

**The doctor left and Max sat dow beside Katy and took her hand in his and kissed it **

**Max (talking to Katy) **hey sweetheart we've walked together down this winding road in search of something true in that journey I found you. Some people need to grow into and around each not us we grew together looking back I can say I wouldn't change a day like I always told you my world was reset for the better at our first kiss. I hope you can say the same. We got to make so many memories we met are fair share of challenges you of all people know I hate making promises but I'm making you one today. Katy I'm promising you I will never forget any of it I'm about to take the next step I always thought it would be with you but I guess not. if you were here you say take this next step without any regrets so goodbye, my Katy, my true love, my soul mate and my best friend, until we meet again some other day in some other place but until then always know I love you and no matter what happens that will never change whether I find knew love or I die so I'm promising you that I will never forget all our memoires and you our promising me you will never forget that **he kissed her forehead.**

**Brooke was standing at the door and heard all of it the second max finished he left the tears were blinding him so he didn't see Brooke he just kept his head down and kept walking not once looking back he stopped right before the exit from the hospital and muttered to himself "**no regrets"** and kept walking **

Brooke's thoughts 

I give up every time I wipe away one tear more start to fall then she noticed something and went to get the doctor

**Brooke:** excuse me your doctor Stevens rights

**Doctor:** yes how can I help you?

**Brooke: **I'm Brooke I think you check something with your patient Katy Duran

**Dr Stevens worried: **what's wrong 

**Brooke: **come with me

**Dr Stevens and Brooke walk to Katy's room **

**Brooke: **she's crying

**Dr Stevens:** It could just be a bodily reflex

**Brooke:** Max was saying goodbye to her forever this time it was a very emotional speech she is crying

**Dr Stevens shocked: **that's impossible

**Brooke: **nothings impossible


	7. Chapter 6

**I know I didn't update yesterday I'm trying to update daily but life is really distracting I'm going to slow down it is all drama all the time no calm moments don't panic (at the disco) (ignore this it is a response to a review) I have lots of drama to come. I would like to say the support in the reviews has been epic thank you love you all hoping to hit the 20 mark after this chapter. There will be Loren and Eddie moments but we have to wait for Leddie moments I want this story to last. **

Setting: The clinic 

**Nora: **Hey Ellie

**Ellie: **yeah Nora

**Nora: **do you mind if go to lunch early

**Someone enters the reception **

**Person: **Did I hear some mention lunch

**Nora laughs: **I did

**Person:** can I join you

**Nora: **Don you have a hip replacement in five minutes but how about I bring lunch back for me you and Ellie

**Ellie: **I would love that

**Don:** I agree that would be lovely

**Nora: **ok bye Ellie, Don

_Nora's thoughts _

_I really like Don I haven't felt this way in a very long time he makes me smile. Ellie on the other hand is being quite rude to me lately ever since me Don began see each other. It is quite a beautiful day I think I'm going to walk where should I go rumour isn't far from here it is such a beautiful restaurant _

**Nora walks to rumour orders her food and leaves to walk back to the clinic **

_It going to rain just my luck it is too bad this day was going so good to. Maybe if a walk fast I can get back before it buckets down ahhhaggh damn rain brrr I'm so cold need some where to hide from the rain here looks open_

**Nora yelling:** hello is there anyone here

**Person: **oh hello I'm Max, Max Duran 

**Nora: **I know I'm a huge fan of MK you and Katy

**Max winced at Katy's name and plastered a fake smile across his face:** it is always lovely to meet a fan and an honour to meet one as pretty as you

**Nora blushing:** thank you I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be here **looking down at her soaking clothing** but I think you can see I'm running from the rain

**Max laughing:** I can see that come with me we can get you out of those wet clothes and into something dry

**Nora:** thank you but you don't have to do that I will be fine

**Max:** nonsensewe wouldn't want you catching the cold

**Nora:** I'm not winning this fight I'm I

**Max shaking his head: **no you know me and Katy ended fights by flipping a coin

**Nora smiling: **really?

**Max: **yeah the loser couldn't complain and the winner couldn't gloat I found out a few years ago and Katy had a double sided a coin

**Nora laughing: **no what did you do 

**Max thoughts I have never been able to talk about Katy with ant one before it really nice to remember the could moments instead of the bad : **I couldn't get mad it was just so brilliant and so Katy

**Nora and Max went to his apartment above MK and Nora changed and was waiting for her clothes dry in max apartment**

Setting west valley charter lunch time

**Cameron had lifted his fist to punch Eddie again the crowd was cheering FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT right before Cams fist came in contact with eddies face some caught it **

**Person looking at the crowd: **don't you all have somewhere to be

**Crowd looking around in unison: **no!

**person steps forward and gives a threating look and goes to step forward with that the crowd parts of and everyone goes back to class apart from Mel who is eavesdropping Loren, Cameron and Eddie stay to and the person's grip on Cam's fist tightens and pushes him to his knees **

**Eddie: ** what the hell Brooke let him go I can fight my own battles

**Brooke: **clearly you can't

**Eddie:** I can now stop treating me like a child

**Brooke turning to Eddie letting go of Cam's fist:** stop acting like one and then we will talk

**Eddie: **I will stop acting like one when you stop treating me like one

**Brooke yelling:** Eddie you still don't get it you are a child. Children act without think about the consequences of their decisions you still don't think of the consequences of you decisions

**Eddie confused and annoyed: **so a random dude punch me big whoop I have had worse hell I've caused worse

**Brooke rubbing her face and muttering :**you will be the death of me Eddie Duran **she walks over to a bush and pulls out a guy with a camcorder:** I could care less about you getting punched I'm talking about what if have just done to Loren's life

**Loren confused:** what did he do to my life?

**Brooke pulled out her phone and opened twitter: **TateGiveHimADate is trending on twitter love 2 love you just now as over 300,000 followers there is already paparazzi outside her door

**Loren**: 300,000 followers this morning I had like 5

**Brooke:** lo, you're famous. Eddie this what I mean by not thinking what if Loren didn't want this life

**Eddie guilty:** I'm sorry Loren I didn't think

**Loren:** it's ok Eddie you didn't realise

**Brooke: **wait hold your horses did you just apologise and admit I was right **with more shock** and apologise

**Eddie guiltier:** yeah Brooke. Have I really been that much of an ass lately?

**Cam: **Yes

**Loren:** Cameron

**Eddie: **it's fine Loren I really like you and as much as would love that date. I think it would be better for everyone if we were just friends. You're the first person I have met since the fame and the fortune who didn't freak out when they figured out who I was. When I mentioned my mum you had genuine concern in you had eyes and I'm only talked with for an hour or so but I felt like I have known you forever and that you forgot I was Eddie Duran and just thought me as Eddie and I don't want to lose that because I'm ass who couldn't take no for an answer. So friends?

**Loren blushing and smiling: **I would love to me your Friend

**Cam:** what? You're really going to be friends with this ass?

**Brooke: **Cam tread carefully right now you're coming off as the ass

**Cam: **I know I get that who Loren is friends with has nothing to do with me **looking at Loren:** I trust you. You haven't given me any reason not but he has given me a thousand reason not to I just don't want you hurt because he needs a new toy

**Brooke saw Eddie clench his fist at the words new toy she stands in front of him and tries to calm him down it clicks he only ever got angry like when he was drunk and someone would mention Katy or how he failed to protect her he really cares about Loren: **Eddie look at me **putting her hands on his facing and trying to take his gaze of Cameron: **Eddie please look at me **his breathing starting speeding up Loren noticed and came over right was about to push me out of the way Loren took his hand **

**Loren concerned and with a softness in her voice : **Eddie are you ok?** Eddies breathing slowed down and his clenched fist loosened up after Loren rubbed circles around it he looked at Loren when a tear fell down his cheek **

**Loren in her softest voice: **Brooke and Cam could you gave me and Eddie a moment

**Brooke and Cam nod the shock still written over brookes face no one has ever pulled Eddie out of I blind rage before then they left Loren and Eddie alone **

**Eddie is looking anywhere but Loren eyes she put her hand on his chin and she lifts his face so his eyes to meets hers **

**Loren's tone is even softer than before:** I would like to take you somewhere come with me

**Tears still falling down his cheeks he just nods **

**They get in Loren's car and drive to the hill and car ride was completely silent **

**Eddie confused and whispers: **how did you know about my spot

**Loren: **your spot I think you'll find this is my spot

**Eddie smiles but his eyes don't: ** how about we make it our spot 

**Loren smiles: ** I would love that

**Hey guys I want to write more but my eyes won't let me;( I know you are probably sad that Cam and Loren I still together but I have read a lot of stories that make Cameron out as the bad guy and just don't understand the hate towards him so I have decided to make him a sweetheart for now (hint hint)I hope you like this chapter suggestions are always welcome **


	8. Chapter 7

Setting west valley charter

**Cameron worriedly:** Brooke your friends with Eddie right

**Brooke still in shock: **yeah, why

**Cameron: **no reason

**Brooke: **look Cameron we haven't spent much time together but I hate when people have something to say I stand there doing nothing so spill or piss off

**Cameron: **ok can Eddie me trusted with Loren

**Brooke:** look I love Loren I would have let her leave if I thought she was in danger and Cameron

**Cameron:** yeah

**Brooke: **Loren is a strong independent woman and more importantly **stubborn** I get that you don't want to lose her but if you try and control who she hangs out with or you will lose her

**With that Brooke walks around the locker an walks toward eavesdropping Mel who hadn't realized Brooke left the conversion **

**Brooke screams in Mel's ear: **HELLO

**Mel falls on the floor and Cameron and Brooke break out in laughter: **

**Brooke: **oops did I scare you

**Mel angrily: **it's not funny

**Brooke: **you right it's hilarious

**Mel: **my back really hurts from the fall

**Person: **I would think you big ass would have broken your fall

**Mel: ** and you think you big head would helped break your fall all the times you were dropped as a baby but here we are

**Adriana went to speak but was cut off my Brooke **

**Brooke:** do we need to do this today I'm in the mood for the bitchy routine Aid we all know you have more problems than national geographic can't we just leave it there

**Then someone else approached them and stands in front Adriana protectively **

**Person:** don't talk to my girlfriend like that

**Brooke shocked:** GIRLFRIEND

**Adriana grabs him and starts kiss him she than pulls a part and rest her head on his **

**Adriana**:that's right girlfriend Phil and I are dating now **looking Brooke up and down **his taste has improved

**Brooke's thoughts that little bitch his taste hasn't improved I'm not giving her the reaction she wants even though I wanna to stick her Barbie doll looking face further up her ass and I broke up with him so this has no effect **

**Brooke smirking:** well I'm happy for you two enjoy Phillip **looking at Phil **but seriously I'm glad you have moved on

**Brooke hooked her arm around Mel's and stormed of pulling Mel with her they got into her car Mel wanted to talk but realized that Brooke needed to process what had just happened so the car ride was completely silent it took Mel a while to figure out the where at the café they went in and sat at a booth**

**Mel finally couldn't stand the silence: **do you want to talk about it

**Brooke laughed and looked at the time on her phone **

**Brooke: **20 minutes without speaking Mel I think that's a new record

**Mel:** very funny but I'm not stupid you not changing the subject that easily

**Brooke: **I can't get anything passed you can I

**Mel proudly: **no I'm like a ninja

**Brooke:** we don't have to talk about this one of the conditions of me and your brother dating was that I could tell you any of details

**Mel: **yeah but you're not dating anymore so we can talk about now

**Brooke:** in that case I am really glad he has moved on I just don't know what he sees in Adrianna

**Mel:** can I ask why you two broke up I hate to admit it but you were really cute together

**Brooke: **he was really sweet and was always treating me like a queen

**Mel: **how does this have anything to do with you braking up?

**Brooke: **patience Mel

**Mel laughing: **since when do I have patience

**Brooke: **true ok where was I

**Mel:** him treating you like a queen

**Brooke: **right well I started asking him where he was getting all the money for the jewellery and dinners and he would get defensive like he was hidden something

**Mel:** I get want you mean he has I different phone every week but only gets $20 from dad but aren't you like a super sleuth couldn't just do the detective thing and find out

**Brooke: **im not one of those girlfriends that stalks the boyfriends every movement it just creepy any way back to the story, I was sick off him hiding everything it was really driving me mad

**Mel:** you say that like he was hiding more than one thing

**Brooke: **he was he is did you know you brothers really smart he was over once when I was doing my homework and give me all the answer so I would stop and make out with him **Brooke smiled at the memory **

**Mel:** too much information and why did he give you the answers aren't you like a genius

**Brooke laughed:** after what happened with my dad making me lying to my mom I could stand that he was lying to me so I ended it

**Mel:** you never really mention your parents since the accident

**Brooke blinking back tears:** I just don't like to talk about it

**Mel gave her hug I said: **I hope you know that you can you don't have to keep it all bottled up I'm always here day or night

**Brooke pulled back from the hug: **same for you and your mom is Lisa still breathing down your neck about every little thing you do

**Mel sighing:** yeah she never stops. I feel like there is something I don't know

**Brooke:** have you tried talking to her about it

**Mel: **have you met my mother there is no talking to that woman

**Brooke:** well I just want to put out that every time I see her shouting at you she has look of fear in eyes like she's is afraid of losing you but how about we talk about something happy

**Mel smiles: ** what did you have in mind?

**Brooke: ** how about you and Adam how is the boyfriend feels like I have seen him in ages

**Mel's smile sank:** I like Adam I really do but are Relationship just isn't I don't know it just isn't

**A man sat in the booth beside Mel and looked her dead in eye with a very sexy smirk**

**Man: **passionate

**Mel smirking:** no it's not passionate

**Brooke: ** and you would be an expert at passion Ian

**Ian:** I would like to think I'm very skilled in the art

**Mel:** so now it is an art

**Ian: ** oh it has always been an art

**Brooke getting up and walking to the door: **well I will leave you to make a masterpiece

**Mel shouting: **wait you my ride

**Brooke turning and smirking:** I think you can find a new one

**Brooke left Ian and Melisa to talk and decided to visit Katy Max was usually there at this time **

**some of what happens next happened in a previous chapter you can read it or to skip it go do the line I'm sorry for confusion but it can of just happened this way **

Setting: The hospital Katy's room

Max's thoughts

_She always looks so peaceful laying there like she's just sleeping I would believe that but she always drooled in sleep she would get so embarrassed it would get everywhere she is so cute when she embarrassed her cheeks go all red she always tries to hide face._

_**Doctor interrupts his thoughts**_

**Doctor: **sorry for interrupting me Duran

**Max:** no it's fine and call me Max

**Doctor: **well Max the test results came back and there isn't any change in her condition apart from minor brain activity when she hears something

**Max hopeful:** Does that mean she is improving

**Doctor: **technically yes but it really just means her brain can register sounds but it is impossible to tell if her brain can even make sense of what is begin registered

**Max sadly:** well thank you. Can I ask you something?

**Doctor: **of course

**Max:** if that was you were in my place what would you do?

**Doctor: **I really don't know I would think two years of debating to let your wife go is very painful and I would think part of you feels you should let her move on but saying that I feel I should also tell you what I tell my kids nothing is impossible.

**Max:** Thank you and I agree that anything is possible

**The doctor left and Max sat dow beside Katy and took her hand in his and kissed it **

**Max (talking to Katy) **hey sweetheart we've walked together down this winding road in search of something true in that journey I found you. Some people need to grow into and around each not us we grew together looking back I can say I wouldn't change a day like I always told you my world was reset for the better at our first kiss. I hope you can say the same. We got to make so many memories we met are fair share of challenges you of all people know I hate making promises but I'm making you one today. Katy I'm promising you I will never forget any of it I'm about to take the next step I always thought it would be with you but I guess not. if you were here you say take this next step without any regrets so goodbye, my Katy, my true love, my soul mate and my best friend, until we meet again some other day in some other place but until then always know I love you and no matter what happens that will never change whether I find knew love or I die so I'm promising you that I will never forget all our memoires and you our promising me you will never forget that **he kissed her forehead.**

**Brooke was standing at the door and heard all of it the second max finished he left the tears were blinding him so he didn't see Brooke he just kept his head down and kept walking not once looking back he stopped right before the exit from the hospital and muttered to himself "**no regrets"** and kept walking **

Brooke's thoughts 

I give up every time I wipe away one tear more start to fall then she noticed something and went to get the doctor

**Brooke:** excuse me your doctor Stevens rights

**Doctor:** yes how can I help you?

**Brooke: **I'm Brooke I think you check something with your patient Katy Duran

**Dr Stevens worried: **what's wrong

**Brooke: **come with me

**Dr Stevens and Brooke walk to Katy's room **

**Brooke: **she's crying

**Dr Stevens:** It could just be a bodily reflex

**Brooke:** Max was saying goodbye to her forever this time it was a very emotional speech she is crying

**Dr Stevens shocked: **that's impossible

**Brooke: **nothings impossible

* * *

**Dr Stevens:** no I grantee this is impossible

**Brooke: **really you choose now for jokes

**Dr Stevens: **not I joke I'm going to run some tests but I have to call Mr Duran

**Brooke: **you can't call Max

**Dr Stevens: **why not

**Brooke: **because he just decided to move on from Katy to let go if you call him and tell him you going to full him with false hope I don't think his heart can lose her twice

**Dr Stevens:** I see what you mean but I need his permission for the tests and the bill goes to his insurance he will see that I'm running tests

**Brooke: **he doesn't go through his own bills and stuff I do he is horrible at maths so he won't even notice

**Dr Stevens: ** that might be taken care of but you forgetting that not having permission and still running test means I could lose my medical license

**Brooke: ** can it be any ones permission or does it have to be Max's

**Dr Stevens:** it has to be Max's

**Brooke: **what if I got him to hand his rights over to me

**Dr Stevens:** how do you plan to do that?

**Brooke: **I have my ways

**Dr Stevens: **I still don't understand why we can't tell Max I get the false hope thing be this isn't false he should be hopeful

**Brooke: ** if Katy were to wake up how many years would it take

**Dr Stevens:** approximately at the rate it took to develop this level of brain function 5 years

**Brooke: ** exactly 5 years more of Max being miserable an alone wasting away in that apartment I want to let him live a little

**Dr Stevens:** you're a very caring dau- what are you to Max and Katy?

**Brooke sadly: **I'm max's god daughter and Katy's as well but after my parent passed max was like a father to me

**Dr Stevens: **I'm sorry to hear that so about telling Max I see what you saying

**Brooke: **so we don't have to tell him

**Dr Stevens:** if you can gain Katy's medical rights then we don't have to tell him

**Brooke: **that's easier said than done

**Dr Stevens: ** I believe you there but it's not impossible

**Brooke smiled: ** no it's not impossible

**Dr Stevens: **I still don't know how she is coming back from an injury like this she really wants to live

**Brooke: **you don't know Katy like I do she's not doing this for herself

**Dr Stevens gives Brooke a question look **

**Brooke: **she's doing it for max and Eddie she's fighting for them

**Dr Stevens' beeper started going off:** I have to go get Katy's medical rights by tomorrow and we don't have to tell Max

**Brooke:** TOMORROW

**But it was too late he already left**

**Brooke talking to Katy: **what about you do you have any ideas on getting you medical rights? You would tell me that manipulating her husband is a very bitchy thing to do. I know you right but I need to help him he has done so much for me I need to do this for him so you can hear I must be really depressing all the silence wait can you hear 24/7 or do you sleep to that is really confusing as swear I can hear you laughing at me and the randomness of my question like you always do in other news Eddie Duran has a crush a big one on the girl as was telling you about Loren she is perfect for him well the old him I'm starting to see flashes of the guy he used to be before the accident I think she is bring the old him back oh did I tell you I quit I know right Eddie is going to die without me

Loren Eddie's spot

**Loren was sitting by the tree and Eddie was sitting next to looking at the view in front **

**Eddie turning to Loren:** how did you find this place?

**Loren's smile faded blinking back tears: **I I

**Eddie but his hand on her shoulder: **you don't have to tell me

**Loren smiled at the concern in his eyes he really did care about her: **no I want to

**Eddie smiled:** so how did you find this place

**Loren: ** my dad brought me up here when I was younger to see a meteor shower I didn't really know what it was but I remember coming home and my mom being mad because he kept me out so late before she could shout at him at said falling stars she said it was the cutest thing I ever done my mom always said that he planned it that way

**Eddie smiling:** if you don't mind me asking why is that a sad memory you were blinking back tears the whole way through that

**Loren in a bitter tone: **when I was four my dad went to the shop to get cigarettes and I asked him to bring be back chocolates and said sure sweetie when he left I saw my mom crying I went up and asked why and she said daddy doesn't smoke sweetie that was the last time a saw him

**Eddie didn't know what to say he just hugged her and whispered in ear:** he is and idiot he missed out in raising the most amazing person I have every met

**Loren just broke down in tears with that Eddie tighten his grip around her **

Loren's thoughts

I need to stop crying. Stop crying Loren if I stop crying he will stop this hug I want to stay here for ever being I his arms feel right I can feel electrify running through my body from this hand touching my skin at the bottom of my back were my top went up it is giving me butterflies why does he make me feel this way I wonder want kissing him would be like Cameron Loren you have a boyfriend bad thought bad thoughts I love how I'm thinking about by boyfriend but still not pulling back from this hug that has gone on way to long i pulled back from the hug a little his arms where still around me and my face is inches away from his my eyes made the journey from his eyes to his lip damn them there so kissable Loren saw his make the same journey she stood up quickly

** Loren stood up so quickly that Eddie fell back**

**Loren:** oh sorry here let me help **she put her hand out to help him up Eddie took put instead of get up he pulled her down so she fell one top of him he flipped positions so he was now he was on his knees beside her and he started tickling her **

**Loren laughing: **stop i…..stop it …..edddie …please

**Eddie:** say Eddie Duran's the best

**Loren: ** NO

**Eddie tickling more: **yes

**Loren breathless: **fine … ..edd..ie Duran… is the .b..est

**Eddie stopped tickling her: **I didn't know you were that ticklish

**Loren got up on her knees like Eddie: **oh what about you **she pushed him down and started tickling him ** seems like her just as ticklish

**Eddie: **stop it you win

**Loren: **promise you will never tickle me again

**Eddie: **Never! **He pushed her now she was on the ground and he was on top of her with is arms supporting his weight at either side of her head when the stopped laughing the realized how close they lips where you couldn't fit a penny between them **

**I think here is a perfect note to end this chapter on I know I'm horrible well I'm sorry haven't updated in a while updating daily is really unrealistic it just not happening so i will update a lot just not that often **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated my internet crashed I swear I almost died a week without internet is so depressing so I'm going to write a very long chapter to make it up to you all R&R**

Setting: the café 

**Mel: **I guess your give me a ride home

**Ian flirting: **yes I am because something tells me you don't take no for an answer

**Mel blushing: **no I don't so how do you know Brooke?

**Ian:** that is a story for another day love. But is she okay she seemed kind of upset?

**Mel: **no she found out her ex is dating her arch nemesis

**Ian: **which one

**Mel: **which ex or nemesis

**Ian chuckling:** both

**Mel: **oh Phil and Adrianna

**Ian:** Phil sanders

**Mel: **yeah! Why?

**Ian:** because I told that rat if hurt her I would have to kill him

**Mel: **I'm sure it means a lot to Brooke that you would do that for but have you met her she is seriously independent and a fighter if you try to fight her battles for she probably end up fighting with you

**Ian scratching his head:** yeah your probably right and I have seen that girl fight she is scrappy

**Mel proudly: **damn right see gets it from me

**Ian flirting:** I bet she does

**Mel blushes: **

**Ian: ** did anyone ever tell you that you are very cute when you blush

**Mel blushing more:** no this is the first time I have ever blush 

**Ian smiling:** really?

**Mel: **yeah. So forget about me what you?

**Ian shrugging:** what do you wanna know?

**Mel:** everything but let's start with what you do for a living

**Ian:** I'm a photographer

**Mel excited: **really

**Ian:** yeah what's with the excitement?

**Mel: ** I love photography I'm more of a videographer myself

**Ian:** that cool but I love photos more because it is freezing a beautiful moment forever **Ian starts to blush he has never told anyone that before **

**Mel smiling: **I agree. Why are you blushing?

**Ian blushing more:** I have never told anyone why a love taking pictures before

**Mel: **I like videos because you can replay it you just don't catch one moment you catch and entire memory

**Ian smiles:** yeah I get that I still thing photos are better

_Ian's thoughts _

_This girl is amazing she just get more than anyone has her boyfriends an idiot I have known her for all of five minutes and want to give her the world and he can't even give a decent make out session _

**Mel:** are not.

**Ian:** they are.

**Mel:** are not.

**Ian:** they are.

**Mel:** are not.

**Ian:** they are.

**Ian starts to laugh and starts to tickle Mel**

**Ian:** say photography is better

**Mel laughing:** … no…never

**Ian start to tickle her more **

**Ian:** say it

**Mel:** f...fine...photogr…aghy is be…ettttter

**Ian smiling:** I win

**Mel:** no **and runs out of the café with Ian chasing her after five minutes of chasing her he finally catches her **

**Ian panting:** damn… yo...you're…fast

**Mel:** aw poor photographer is tired

**Ian still panting:** are …you…mocking me

**Mel shaking her head: **yes I am

**Ian:** well I'm just going to p-

**Ian was cut off when some interrupts their conversion and starts screaming at them **

**Person screaming: ** WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING?

Setting: MK 

Recap 

**Nora and Max went to his apartment above MK and Nora changed and was waiting for her clothes dry in max apartment**

**Nora:** I'm going to call my boss and tell him why my hour lunch has been extended

**Max: ** that probably best you want him think you're skipping out of work

Nora called don a told her what happened except she said a friend help instead of max Duran and she could figure out why she had edited the truth

**Nora:** I told him he is a doctor so I guess he understood that I could have caught my death in those wet clothes and again I'm sorry for barging in hear where you were closed you probably have better things to do that worry about me

**Max: ** one I'm happy you came in out of the rain and second I don't have better things to do the an keep a beautiful woman company

**Nora smiling:** thank you so much for your help I mean that and the complement 

_Nora's thoughts _

_Did max Duran just call me beautiful? He probably just being polite but say that I am wearing his clothes the smell like him _

**Max smiling:**

**Someone barged in and started rambling **

**Person: **today has been a disaster from Eddie hitting on Loren and making a scene then Phil and Adriannaand I think Ian has a thing for Mel crap I'm the only one who isn't dating anyone I'm going to need to fix that

**The person looks up and sees Nora in max is clothes and it assumes that they have being having fun (if you know what I mean)**

**Person: **and I thought I had an eventful day this is very cosy so Nora is this where you have been seeking off to lately well you were always a big fan of max I just didn't know how much you liked him

**Nora:** Brooke its nothing like max is just a gentleman a-

**Nora is cut of my Brooke **

**Brooke teasing:** oh I bet he is a gentle…man

**Max:** Brooke stop it! And how to you two know each other

**Nora:** her and my daughter go to school together

**Max:** Loren.

**Nora:** yeah how did you know?

**Max:** she looks like you

Brooke: I'm going to go I saw nothing

**Max: **nothing happened I just met her today she got wet in the rain and I gave I change of clothes 

**Brooke:** oh well that's disappointing I was hoping you two were getting some never even crossed my that you two together would make a really cute couple

**Max and Nora: **Brooke

**Brooke:** will that's my queue to go bye guys sees you later

**Brooke left and max and Nora continued to talk **

**Now what do you think a personally thick it is a great chapter but it is missing something any ideas **

MUST READ THIS I want to ask who bought that I'm not that mean keep scrolling down for the Loren and Eddie bit it's kissy kissy or missy missy

Setting: griffin park Loren and eddies spot

Recap 

**Eddie was on top of Loren with is arms supporting his weight at either side of her head when the stopped laughing the realized how close they lips where you couldn't fit a penny between them **

**Loren's eyes made a journey from his eyes which where black with lust to his lips she noticed his eyes made the same journey. Eddie couldn't describe the feeling of her breath on his lips the butterflies were doing backflips and the shiver that crept it to his spine at her touch was everywhere from his toes to his ears and for the first time he can remember he was nervous his palms were sweaty he heart was beating so fast that he could even hear the beating it made him feel better that Loren's heart was beating just as fast as his he knew right now that he had the same effect on Loren that she had on him he realised she hasn't moved to pull away or lean in. **

**Eddie knew she wanted to kiss him but she didn't want to cheat on Cameron. Eddie kept telling himself to pull back but his body would let him he couldn't move he was paralysed by this girl and she hadn't even kissed him he was trying to hold back so he would do anything she would regret then Loren started to bite her life as she looked eddies lips in anticipation with that Eddie lost all control and started to lean in he placed he lips upon hers so gentle as if he was afraid she would break they both felt the electric shock the both continued to move their lips very slowly just enjoying the feel of being this connected to another person Loren started to return the kissing with more passion as she placed one hand on the back of his neck and the other his check **{from now on T rating takes place}

**Eddie sensed her trying to deepen the kiss and bit her lip for entrance as their tongues battled for dominance Loren finally gave in a she could feel Eddie smiling against her lips one of his hand was behind her waist arching her toward him while the other one supported his weight Loren wrapped her legs around his torso as he was doing this she had never had a make out session like this before but Eddie took this chance to change positions he supported Loren weight has he sat down and was now leaning against the tree with Loren straddling his waist Loren broke the kiss needing air and moved to kiss eddies neck she heard moan as she sucked a certain part and she lightly bit down on it out of pure instinct and heard an even moan and suddenly felt something hard poking her thigh usually if this happened she would stop kissing and do something else but she could stop the electric shocks that went through her body was like a in magnetic force she physically can't pull back. Eddie needing air so copied Loren and moved to her neck he kissed from her shoulder up to her ear he found a weak spot and he sucked on it when she moaned he only sucked harder he wanted payback so he gently bit down on that spot she moaned eddies name and pulled he face back as she crashed her lips into his Eddie could sense the desire and passion in that kiss and one hand started to trail from her waist to her butt and he squeezed I split second after that she pulled back and stoop up running her fingers through her hair**

**Eddie stood up **

**Eddie panting and talk very:** what's wrong? Was I moving too fast? I don't know what I did but I'm sorry

**Loren smiled at his apology Cameron only got angry when she wanted so slow down he always apologised the day after and said it was I guy thing: **it's not your fault **Eddie let out a breath he hadn't realise he was holding **its mine I should of let any of that happen I have a boyfriend and I'm not a cheater I just can't believe I did that 

**Eddie sat down at stared out at the view:** you didn't. I did I kissed you pushed me away …eventually

**Loren laughed and sat down beside him with a lot more distance than usual: **thanks

**Eddie confused:** for what?

**Loren smiling looking at him: **trying to make me feel better 

**Eddie: **trying does that mean I failed

**Loren shakes her head:** only you would catch that 

**Eddie: **I know I'm just amazing

**Loren laughs: **yeah

**Eddie smiling:** mission complete

**Loren confused: what mission **

**Eddie smiling:** to make you feel better

**Loren: ** what makes you think I'm feeling better? 

**Eddie: **you laughed

**Loren trying to hold back a laugh: **so that has nothing to do with me feeling better 

**Eddie looking at the scene in front of him:** it's dark

**Loren clapping sarcastically: **well donethe rock star can tell the difference between night and day

**Eddie:** ha very funny no when we got here it was bright how long were here

**Loren checking the time:**it's 6:30PM

**Eddie:** what we have been here for

**Loren: **almost 7 hours

**Eddie: **7 hours

**Loren: **no wonder why I'm hungry shall we

**Eddie give Loren a serious look:** we need to talk about the

**Loren:** kiss 

**Ok I'm not reading over this I'm exhausted how long was the kissing bit I'm really I would like you opinions on that I had fun writing that's why there is so much **

**R&R **


	10. Chapter 9

Setting Griffin park (Loren and Eddie's spot)

**Eddie give Loren a serious look:** we need to talk about the

**Loren:** kiss

**Eddie:** You know I'm right

**Loren:** I know but I don't have to like it I thought we could pretend it never happed

**Eddie:** ok I know talking about is awkward but that was the most amazing ma- kiss every

**Loren stomach rumbling: **can we eat and talk

**Eddie stood up and walks toward his car pulling out his phone:**

**Loren:** who are you calling?

**Eddie:** the delivery guy

**Loren confused:** why

**Eddie:** it's a trick my mum taught me if you going back to your apartment to order food you can order it first so you don't have to wait when you get there

**Loren:** that's smart

**Eddie giving a sad smile: **yeah it is

**Loren: **you mom seems like an amazing woman

**Eddie:** she is…was

**Loren: **why do you always say that in past tense?

**Eddie blinking back tears:** because she passed away

**Loren walks to Eddie grabs is hand and places on his chest near his heart: **maybe but she is still alive in here** pointing to his heart** she's always with you and everything she taught you

**Eddie wiping away tears (whispering):** thank you

**Loren deciding to cheer him up:** what if the delivery guy arrives first

**Eddie chuckling: **well smart ass that is why I have a door man

**Loren:** well

**Eddie start calling the deliver guy as him and Loren get towards his car:**

Setting outside the cafe

**Ian still panting:** are …you…mocking me

**Mel shaking her head: **yes I am

**Ian:** well I'm just going to p-

**Ian was cut off when some interrupts their conversion and starts screaming at them **

**Person screaming: ** WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING?

**Mel:** hey Adam. Adam this is Ian Brooke's friend Ian this is my boyfriend Adam

**Ian: **oh hey man like the lady said I'm Ian

**Adam trying to hide his anger****: **yeah hey Brooke texted me and said you might need a ride

**Mel: **yeah I do so bye Ian talk to you later

**Ian:** bye love and I will definitely talk to you later

Setting MK

**Nora: **Brooke never told me she knew you and I'm kind of hurt she and Mel are like daughters to me

**Max: **she doesn't tell many people she says if it got out at school people would suck up to het to meet me or Eddie

**Nora:** she knows Eddie, Loren is a huge fan

**Max:** that is why she doesn't tell people

**Nora: ** I get it now

**Max: **I should probably check your clothes

**Nora:** no I can do it

**I know it is really really short I just wanted to update I have a busy couple of days coming up I might not get a chance **


End file.
